There are order support systems known in the art that assist users of printers and other apparatuses in ordering consumable supplies for the apparatuses on the basis of data transmitted from the apparatuses to a server through client computers. For example, one service known in the art supports the ordering of consumables for apparatuses through a system. The system includes a client computer connected to a plurality of apparatuses, and an order supporting server connected to the client computer over a network. The client computer collects information indicating the status of the apparatuses, such as the remaining quantity of a consumable product used in the apparatuses. When the remaining quantity of a consumable is determined to be insufficient, the client computer notifies the order supporting server of information indicating the insufficiency of the remaining quantity. In response to the notification from a client computer, the order supporting server transmits, to a preregistered mail address, e-mail providing the URL for a web page through which the consumable can be ordered.